1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable furniture assembly, and more particularly, to an inflatable furniture assembly that is easy to disassemble, assemble, store and transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most popular pieces of inflatable furniture is the air bed, which can be deflated for easy storage. Currently, other types of inflatable furniture exist on the market, such as inflatable sofas, but they are not very popular. This is primarily due to their appearance, which is not very attractive. Moreover, it is more expensive to manufacture sofas because they have more complicated structures.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inflatable furniture assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.